


benediction

by rainbeep



Series: Liliales [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon Divergence, Do Not Read if you're not There .... please dont, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Not Beta Read, The Vault (Final Fantasy XIV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbeep/pseuds/rainbeep
Summary: Halone could not reach him here, his very bones soaked through with his hero’s magic, her grip on his hand a beacon in the encroaching dark.When the Warrior of Light is a White Mage, even the closest calls could be changed. Haurchefant/unnamed WOL. Obvious spoilers for The Vault's ending.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Liliales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040646
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	benediction

Haurchefant is certain he has returned to Halone.

He feels fingers interweave in his own, a brush of lips to his knuckles. The deity of ice and carnage was not known for her kindness; the hand that climbs up his forearm is not hers. He would sooner be pulled into the beyond by her frostbitten claws than he would be _caressed._

And then, a whisper: an incantation he has heard spoken dozens of times. He feels it pressed into his skin, the words mouthed against the back of his hand.

The waves of healing magic feel like he is being embraced, if but for a moment, before the tell-tale warmth takes over.

Haurchefant had been healed before, but not like this.

He is being thrown into the Dragonspit hotsprings, he thinks, the weight of his armor sinking him to the very bottom. The dull roar of blood past his ears and the heat that borders on uncomfortable, wrapping him up so securely that he blearily forgets all his broken pieces.

No. He is not going anywhere. Halone could not reach him here, his very bones soaked through with his hero’s magic, her grip on his hand a beacon in the encroaching dark.

He would never be lost so long as her light shone, he knew.

When he awakens, he does not feel whole, his being stitched together like clothing mended by candlelight. But the air smells of the Fortemps manor and sunshine warms his bed through his chamber’s windows.

When he opens his eyes, she is smiling.


End file.
